By way of example, an active body such as is described briefly in DE 199 51 767 C2, and, in that case, carries out the task of a dual-mode decoy body. The active mass, which emits radiation in the IR band, ism in that case, formed from flares. A concealment and decoy munition of this type for protection of objects against guided missiles, which contains active substances that form smoke and/or decoy targets, is furthermore disclosed in DE 10 2005 020 159 B4.
Red phosphorus (RP) has already been used in military applications for many decades, for example, in smoke grenades for protection of infantry, artillery and watercraft, or for aircraft decoy targets with an infrared (IR) effect. The smoke or IR effect is produced by the RP by combustion after corresponding ignition by activation. The RP unit is traditionally itself ignited and distributed via an ignition or break-up charge, which ensures that the active body and the active mass are optimally ignited and distributed for the respective purpose, that is to say, that the IR decoy target blooms optimally to form a cloud or a decoy target over an area.
Particularly in conjunction with civil applications in aviation and for marine purposes, ignition and break-up charges, that is to say explosives, are, however, undesirable in bodies or masses such as these, and should not be used. However, dispensing with a break-up charge results in the problem that the IR decoy target cannot bloom in the ideal manner. Correspondingly, new concepts are and were required.
A novel ignition concept such as indicated above, in this direction, is described in more detail in DE 10 2006 004 912 A1. This document discloses a system for protection, in particular, of large flying platforms, such as aircraft, against an IR-guided or radar-guided threat. In this case, the active bodies are preferably activated and ignited without contact. The active bodies are then ejected pneumatically or mechanically. The active bodies themselves are packs without any munitions, which are ignited by means of hot air or a laser.
Building on this idea, the present invention is based on the object of developing an active body of the type described above so as to ensure that the active body and its active masses act reliably in order to form a decoy target.